


when the day met the night

by luftballons99



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: And he purrs because I say so, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snufkin has a tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftballons99/pseuds/luftballons99
Summary: This is exactly the kind of thing Moomintroll promised himself he wouldn't do when he first handed Snufkin that bouquet and asked - if it was no trouble - if he might let Moomintroll love him. He promised himself that he would respect Snufkin's needs, his nature. That he wouldn't keep him in a jar or up on a pedestal. It's just so hard, sometimes, to let Snufkin go and still feel reassured that he will come back.





	when the day met the night

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: YOU TAKE THE MOON AND YOU TAKE THE SUN

Moomintroll's ear twitches at the sound of a tap at his bedroom window. He rolls onto his side to face its direction with a sleepy sigh, but cannot yet muster the strength to open his eyes. He curls up under his covers like a little pillbug and then, keeping still, waits to hear the sound again.

A moment later, he does, and this time the taps come in quick succession that suggests something more than the incidental brush of a tree branch against the glass. Moomintroll smiles, realization washing over him like a gentle tide. He sits up and stretches his arms high above his head, arching his spine with his face tilted up toward the ceiling the same way a sunflower bends to the light. It's still early morning, the late-autumn sun not ready to rise just yet. Moomintroll would be similarly inclined if it wasn't for the visitor at his window.

He parts his curtains and smiles at the wind-burned face that looks back at him through the glass. He undoes the latch and slides the window open.

“Good morning, Snufkin,” he whispers through a yawn, stepping back to make room for the mumrik's entrance.

Snufkin hops up onto the window sill and climbs inside, the chilly morning air following him into Moomintroll's bedroom. He shivers and readjusts his hat, letting out a satisfied breath when it stops sitting crookedly on his head. Once he's dusted off his paws on his tunic, he finally meets Moomintroll's eyes.

“Good morning, lovely,” he says breezily, bending to press his nose to Moomintroll's. The endearment has Moomintroll's heart fluttering in his chest in surprise and delight. He nuzzles Snufkin back, gently taking his paws.

“It's still so early,” he says, voice hushed as he links their fingers together. “Is something the matter?”

Snufkin shakes his head and tuts lightly when Moomintroll lets out another yawn. “Oh, dear. Did I wake you?” He strokes the pad of his thumb over Moomintroll's knuckle, a silent apology.

Moomintroll chuckles, taking a step back towards his bed and tugging Snufkin along. “Yes, but it's alright,” he answers, never one to turn down Snufkin's company. He sits down on his mattress and lets go of one of Snufkin's paws to pat the space next to him. Snufkin is at his side a moment later. “Since everyone else is still asleep, it feels like it's just us in the whole valley.”

Snufkin hums, pulling Moomintroll's paw into his lap and examining his fingers one by one, stroking and tugging and rubbing. Moomintroll feels a heady rush of heat flood his face, his lingering sleepiness slowly evaporating like morning dew in the sun. 

“That's why I came now,” Snufkin admits softly, massaging Moomintroll's palm. Moomintroll can hear his tail swishing against the mattress behind them. “I like it when it's just us.” Snufkin closes his eyes, tilting his rosy face up towards the ceiling. “It's nice.”

“Nicer than when it's just you?” Moomintroll asks before he can stop himself. Immediately, he tenses up. This is exactly the kind of thing he promised himself he wouldn't do when he first handed Snufkin that bouquet and asked - if it was no trouble - if he might let Moomintroll love him. He promised himself that he would respect Snufkin's needs, his nature. That he wouldn't keep him in a jar or up on a pedestal. It's just so hard, sometimes, to let Snufkin go and still feel reassured that he will come back.

Just as Moomintroll begins to sputter an apology, Snufkin chuckles. His caresses to Moomintroll’s paw do not stop. His grip does not turn hard or hesitating. Moomintroll blinks up at him, hope blooming in his chest like the first flowers of spring.

Snufkin's quiet laughter trickles into a long sigh. He tilts his head to one side, squinting at Moomintroll from under the worn brim of his hat with a cheeky little grin that has Moomintroll's ears twitching in time with his frantic heartbeat like a broken metronome.

“My dearest Moomintroll, have I been neglecting you?” he asks, and it takes Moomintroll a moment to realize that he's being teased. Without giving Moomintroll time to answer, Snufkin lifts his trembling paw and presses a warm kiss to the back of it.

Moomintroll squeaks out a, “No?” to which Snufkin replies with another kiss. Moomintroll cups the side of his burning face with his free paw, suddenly dizzy. “Snufkin…”

Snufkin finally has the decency to look like being so forward isn't the easiest thing in the world, a handsome shade of red filling his cheeks.

“You are so patient with me, my dove,” he murmurs, shifting closer so he can wrap an arm around Moomintroll and tuck him into his side. Moomintroll nuzzles into Snufkin's neck, both to hide the embarrassing look he's sure is on his face and to be close. Snufkin smells like a campfire and his skin is warm to match. When he clears his throat, Moomintroll feels it vibrate against his nose. “I know I'm not always easy to understand. I know it…hurts you when I leave.”

Moomintroll lets out a shuddering breath, clutching Snufkin's paw. It's like this every year the closer they get to winter - this longing before they even separate. Snufkin is not usually the one to bring it up.

“We don't need to talk about this if you don't want to,” Moomintroll mumbles.

Snufkin makes a noise half-way between a laugh and a groan, petting through the fur on the back of Moomintroll's head. “This is what I mean,” he sighs. “Moomintroll, what about what  _ you  _ want?”

Moomintroll hesitates for a moment. “I don't want to love you more than you want me to,” he says finally, stumbling over the L-word like an obtrusive root in the forest path. “I don't want to make you feel trapped.”

“And I don't want to make you feel lonely,” Snufkin says quietly into Moomintroll's ear before kissing it. It twitches, brushing against his cheek. Moomintroll blushes deeper. “You asked me if it's nicer to be alone together or alone by myself - I think those feelings are too different to compare.”

Moomintroll blinks his eyes open. “Oh?”

Snufkin hums, turning his face toward the window. Moomintroll follows his gaze to the distant mountain peaks beyond.

“It's like this,” Snufkin says after a long pause, shifting so he's sitting cross-legged on the mattress, facing Moomintroll. He lifts one index finger. “You love the way the sun rises over the valley and turns the treetops gold.” He raises the other. “You love the way the moon’s reflection ripples in the river at night.” He touches the pads of his fingers together. “But you can never have both at once.” 

Moomintroll tilts his head to the side, brow furrowed. Snufkin cups the sides of his face, eyes lit with unwavering intensity.

“I will answer your question with a question,” he says. “Would you give up one to always have the other? I do not think I would.”

Moomintroll covers Snufkin's paws with his own, holding them tight. “But you do think of me when you are away, don't you?” he asks, voice cracking, chest aching. It's very selfish for him to wish something as painful as loneliness on someone he loves so much, but he can't help but do it anyway.

“Oh, my poor Moomintroll,” Snufkin whispers, gaze softening. He moves one paw from Moomintroll's face to take off his hat and hold it over his heart. He presses their foreheads together. “I can miss the sun and still like counting stars. You see?” He runs his other paw down the side of Moomintroll's neck, lightly scratching through his soft fur.

Moomintroll shivers, now more overwhelmed by Snufkin's displays of affection than his impending departure. He knows Snufkin likes being close, too, but he gets the feeling he’s being so touchy right now mostly for Moomintroll's sake. It’s too early in the morning for so much love. The tears well up like the river after heavy rain and Moomintroll can't help but sniffle. He feels Snufkin tense up at the sound.

“Oh, no, my dove,” Snufkin rushes out, brushing his knuckles down Moomintroll's cheek, “my dearest Moomin, my first on Earth. I’m here. I'm here with you.” He leans impossibly closer, peppering kisses over Moomintroll's flushed nose. When he pulls back, it's so he can crawl under the covers and lift one corner to leave an opening for Moomintroll. 

“Come lay with me,” he urges, “We still have time.”

Moomintroll wipes his eyes and smiles. He slips into bed next to Snufkin, who immediately gathers him in a warm embrace. Moomintroll exhales into Snufkin's chest, curling closer.

“I'm sorry to be so needy,” he mumbles, wrapping an arm around Snufkin's back, the other tucked between them. “I know it makes you uncomfortable.” 

“It's alright.” Snufkin lets out a breath against Moomintroll's forehead, nuzzling it. “You have your needs and I have mine,” he adds after a moment, as if he's been thinking it for a long time. “We ought to meet each other halfway.”

Moomintroll tucks his nose snugly under Snufkin's chin. “I'd like that very much,” he whispers. 

He feels a low rumble pulse through Snufkin's chest, comforting like white noise from Pappa's old gramophone. He giggles, angling his head just enough to glimpse at the ribbon-esque swishing of Snufkin's tail. Without meaning to, a short laugh bubbles up from somewhere deep inside.

“I can't help it,” Snufkin huffs, cupping the side of his neck as if that might make the purring stop. When Moomintroll keeps laughing, he props himself up on his elbow and looms over him, cheeks scarlet. “Oh, hush, you little beast.”

Moomintroll can't help but giggle even more at the pinched look on Snufkin's face. He covers his mouth with his paws, screwing his eyes shut.

Snufkin is not having it. “Look here, you,” he grunts, prying Moomintroll's paws away from his face. Moomintroll cracks an eye open just in time to see Snufkin bend down to kiss the side of his nose. He leans into the contact, curling his arms around Snufkin's neck. He's still purring, and now Moomintroll feels it rumble through his bones second-hand. 

“Tilt your head back,” Snufkin murmurs, nudging Moomintroll's nose with his own.

Those words, Moomintroll has learned, signal that Snufkin means to kiss him on the mouth. It's something Moomintroll still isn't quite used to, which makes it all the more exciting. He obliges, still giggling.

When Snufkin breathes out a final, “Hush now,” just before their lips touch, Moomintroll feels it more than he hears it. He smiles against Snufkin's mouth and, after a few lingering kisses, feels Snufkin do the same. Moomintroll's tail thumps against the bed in delight.

“And you're positive you don't mind it?” Moomintroll whispers between kisses, warming his palms on Snufkin's rosy cheeks. He needs to be sure. “Indulging me sometimes?”

Snufkin smiles crookedly, giving a slight shake of his head. “No, Moomintroll, I don't mind making you happy. I told you we'd meet each other halfway.”

Moomintroll laughs, tucking some of Snufkin's hair behind his ear. “Okay. And you'll let me know if ever it becomes too much?”

“I promise. Now, if you please,” Snufkin says, dipping his head and nuzzling Moomintroll's nose, “We have some very urgent kissing to get back to.”

Moomintroll swallows another fit of laughter, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. “Oh, of course, how silly of me,” he says with a curt nod. “We must continue immediately.”

“Immediately.”

“Serious business.”

“Very.”

Moomintroll cracks an eye open. “Are you leaning in, or should I?”

Snufkin smiles so wide his eyes crinkle. “How many times must I tell you?” he whispers, scratching lightly under Moomintroll's chin. He raises his eyebrows expectantly.

Moomintroll blinks up at him for a moment before finally catching Snufkin's meaning.

“Right,” he giggles, slowly lifting his head off the pillow. Snufkin closes his eyes.

They meet each other halfway.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just want moomintroll and snufkin to talk about their feelings is that so much to ask  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed reading this silly gay fluff as much as i enjoyed writing it! follow me on social media for more moomin content. or don't. i can't have everything
> 
> [main blog](http://comradesnufkin.tumblr.com//)   
>  [art blog](http://luftballons99.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/waldmotel)


End file.
